El lado oscuro de Luna
by artemisa twin
Summary: ¿quien es el verdadero padre de Luna? ¿quien la protegerá de los enemigos de su padre?¿ olvidara a su amor platonico para enamorase de aquel que la protege de todo? ¿o existirá un tercero en discordia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Lo primero como siempre pido disculpas por la ortografía, este es el primer capitulo de nuevo he cambiado algunas cosas y ya estoy en el segundo, no se lo que os parecerá y espero no tardar en subirle. Por favor mandarme algún review o algo para saber si os gusta o no.

Gracias por leer

La mansión de la Noche:

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontré en una cama con doseles verdes, me levante de golpe pues no estaba en mi cuarto, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que me volviera a recostar en aquella cama que no reconocía, mis ojos buscaron desde aquella posición algún indicio que me hiciera recordar por que estaba ahí, era por la mañana tarde, puesto que la luz entraba con alegría por la ventana pero el verde de la paredes la daban un tono verde, como el de un brote de una rama de pino en primavera, a mi parecer era bastante bonito, ¿pero en donde estoy?, observe la mesita al lado de la cama y en ella descubrí una fotografía, esta vez me incorpore lentamente y no sentí el dolor anterior, observe la fotografía con detenimiento, era un niño rubio con unos preciosos ojos grises y junto a el una hermosa mujer también rubia pero con los ojos azules casi cristalinos, volví mi mirada a los ojos del niño, yo sabia que les había visto en alguna parte, en algún pasillo de hogwarts, no no eran los del pasillo aquellos ojos de la fotografía brillaban de alegría, en cambio los de hogwarts no poseían ese brillo, pero ¿Quién era aquel niño?¿ y a quien pertenecían aquellos ojos grises sin vida que ella acababa de recordar?

Sus respuestas no tardaron en llegar la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció un apuesto muchacho rubio con los ojos grises, la miro fijamente y mas tarde desviando su mirada hacia la ventana dijo.

_ Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada, aquí tiene su ropa, vistese, la esperare afuera para acompañarla al comedor para el desayuno.

_Draco¿?¿? Draco malfoy¿?¿?¿?

No hubo respuesta pues el chico salio de la habitación tan silencioso como había entrado. Me levante despacio de la cama y me acerque lentamente a la ropa que había depositado en el diván de la entrada, era un hermoso vestido verde de tirantes, lo tome y me le puse lentamente, me quedaba por las rodilla, perfecto para el calor que hacia este verano. Salí del cuarto poco a poco, como pensaban que fuera a un comedor a desayunar si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba es que ayer por la noche me acosté y me dormí en mi cama y por la mañana me desperté aquí. Enfrente de su puerta en el pasillo, se encontraba Draco esperándome, y con un gesto me indico que le siguiera, entramos en un comedor, oscuro lleno de polvo debido al poco uso pero se podía adivinar que en otra época hubiera sido el mas hermoso en el que hubiera estado, una sombra se movió al otro lado de la mesa, miro a Draco asustada, pero el pareció imperturbable, no podía ser que él, el mago mas tenebroso que haya existido en la tierra fuera a desayunar conmigo,¿Qué querrá de mi? Fuese lo que fuese nunca traicionare mis amigos, aunque no hubiera tenido noticias de ellos en todo el verano, pero lo que ocurrió después me dejo sorprendida.

_ buenas tardes Luna,_ dijo amablemente _ siéntate pequeña va a ser un largo día_ me indico con toda la cortesía que suelen tener los magos de noble familia

Mando salir a Draco y nos quedamos solos, él se fue acercando lentamente a mí hablando en una lengua que me era extraña pero conocida como una canción dormida dentro de mí.

_ ¿no entiendes lo que digo?_negué lentamente con la cabeza, chisto con su lengua antes de proseguir_ va a ser mas largo de lo que pensé, veo que lovegood te escondió bien, veamos primero que es lo que recuerdas_ y con un movimiento de su varita penetro en mi mente.

Distintos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, mi madre contándome historias en las tardes cuando salíamos las dos solas a dar un paseo en los alrededores de mi casa, cuidándome, ensañándome algún hechizo para cuando pueda realizarlos, el día de su muerte y como desde entonces mi padre no se separo de mi ni un solo instante. Cuando llegamos a mi primer año en hogwarts decidió que era hora de abandonar mi mente y así lo hizo.

_Vaya, vaya debió de costarle mucho cambiar tus recuerdos por estos borrones.

_mis recuerdos¿?¿?¿? discúlpenme pero no entiendo nada

_Lo entenderás pequeña lo entenderás

_ no pienso decirle nada que afecte a….

_de eso hablaremos luego, no me gusta que te juntes con esa gente, ahora vamos a ver como despertamos todos aquellos recuerdos dormidos.

_recuerdos dormidos¿?¿?_ su presencia dejaba poco a poco de incomodarme es mas me empezaba a sentir curiosa acerca de mis recuerdos, ya que siempre había tenido buena memoria, ¿Por qué iba mi padre a cambiar mis recuerdos?

_Empezaremos por lo sencillo, a ver si contándote mi propia historia, recuerdas todos esos momentos con tu madre de otra forma_ se sentó enfrente de mi_ hace varios años cuando era el principio de nuestra rebelión contra los muggles, conocí a una hermosa bruja, ella era inteligente como ningún otro águila ha visto en hogwarts, y al igual que tu era la mas hermosa entre todas, brillaba por si misma, pero eso no fue lo que me cautivo, si no su forma sutil de moverse para conseguir sus propios objetivos que a diferencia de lo que creía en un principio eran los mismos que los míos, pero nadie estaba a su lado, un día cerca de la sección prohibida me la encontré, los dos teníamos nuestros medios para acceder a ella, empezamos ha hablar sobre nuestras creencia y nuestras familias, yo provenía de un padre muggle que abandono a mi madre y ella venia de una familia de magos que se hacían pasar por muggles olvidándose de lo que eran, por eso los odiaba_ su mirada se volvió nostálgica_ fue la única que no recibió la marca, ella no me era fiel a mi, sino a sus propios ideales y a su corazón que por suerte solo me pertenecía a mi, pero todo amor tiene un final y este llego con el nombre de Lovegood, irónico verdad_ no CREI jamás que este ser pudiera bromear así, pero que tenia mi padre en todo esto¿?¿?¿ quien era ella¿?¿?¿? asentí con la cabeza para que continuara quiero saber que ocurrió_ pidió la mano de ella y sus padres se la concedieron, ella huyo y vino a mis brazos llorando pidiéndome que no la abandonara, esa noche solo la luna fue testigo de nuestro amor, y el día siguiente fue el fatídico día en que me enfrente por primera vez a ese estupido niño que me alejo de lo que estaba por empezar_ su rostro se volvió serio enfadado, por un momento pensé que ese seria mi final, pero entonces un brillo nostálgico apareció en sus ojos cuando les fijo en los míos_ un maravilloso mundo en que los magos viviríamos tranquilos sin escondernos, un mundo perfecto para mi y mi futura familia, pues aquella noche maravillosa se empezó a formar un pequeño ser que uniría la sangre de Salazar Slytherin con la de Rowena Ravenclaw, y créeme que me a costado dos años en encontrarte, mi pequeña Luna.

_¿a mi?¿pero yo…?

_si tu madre era aquella hermosa bruja, y tres años desde que te vi. Luchando junto con Potter en el ministerio, el cual pudo lograr protegerte de mis aliados los cuales, estupidos de ellos no se dieron cuenta del parecido, pero no les puedo culpar puesto que ya tampoco sabia de tu existencia.

_ Pero mi madre siempre decía que..

_ahí esta el problema_ sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas, sentí como mi cuerpo se encogía en la silla_ ese estupido de Lovegood borro todos tus recuerdos de tu mente a la muerte de tu madre_ un golpe resonó en todo el comedor_ el sabia que no eras su hija, incluso consiguió dormir tu legua paterna en tu interior, sabia que tu madre solo lo había utilizado para ocultarte del ministerio, pero que le abandonaría en cuanto volviera alzarme y a si ver nuestro sueño cumplido, los tres juntos.

Me encontraba en estado de shock, ¿el y mi madre?, pero si siempre que dábamos un paseo me hablaba de lo maravillosa que era el mundo, me empezó a doler la cabeza, muchas cosas ocurrían en ella y no me daba tiempo a relacionarlas, era como si hubieran metido todos mis recuerdos mas los de alguien mas dentro de un pensadero y les estuvieran revolviendo con un cuchara, una fría mano me saco de ellos, mire hacia arriba, hacia aquel ser que tan repugnante me parecía hasta unos instantes antes, ahora no sabia que pensar ni en que creer.

_todo estará bien mi pequeña, esta tarde trabajaremos sobre tus recuerdos, ahora descansa te mandare llamar después del almuerzo, tengo cosas que hacer_me levante de la mesa despacio, mientras el llamaba de nuevo a Draco, y este entraba en la estancia_Desde ahora serás su guardaespaldas, si algo la llegara a ocurrir, tu vida será tomada por tu error.

Draco con un sutil gesto me indico que le siguiera fuera de la estancia, una vez afuera pudo observar el bello día que hacia, el sol brillaba y sus rayos entraban alegre por los pasillo que recorríamos, entonces recordé.

_Draco

_dígame

_¿donde estamos?_ se giro lentamente hacia mi sus rubios cabellos brillaban con los rayos del sol y con un tono ligeramente orgulloso me contesto

_Nos encontramos en la Mansión de la Noche, mansión de veraneo de los Malfoy, Todos nosotros esperamos que disfrute su estancia aquí.

_¿nosotros?¿quien mas esta aquí?¿no he visto a nadie mas?

_en este momento y creo que excepto en algunas excepciones solo estaremos usted, mi señor y yo, su guardaespaldas cuando digo nosotros me refiero a los Malfoy Love…, señorita Luna.

_¿no te hace mucha gracia ser mi guarda….?

_No, no me hace ni pizca de gracias estar encerrado en uno de mis lugares preferidos con una Loca, a la que ahora he de tratar como…

_una reina_ baje mi cabeza mi único compañero en la casa estaba por obligación y no estaba dispuesto a ser algo mas que mi guardaespaldas, seri un largo verano.

_nunca lo hubiera expresado mejor, ahora le enseñare la casa.

Durante toda la mañana Draco la estuvo mostrando todos los lugares de la pequeña mansión de verano, ya que según el no poseía tantas habitaciones como en la que viven pues es un lugar de descanso y solo posee lo esencial, cuatro habitaciones, un comedor, salón, cocina, un baño en cada habitación, una pequeña biblioteca y un lago cerca en el que se podía nadar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aquí subo el segundo capitulo, a ver que os parece. Ante todo pido disculpas por la ortografía (que raro que lo haga) y por el tiempote la historia, ya que me he liado un poco a ubicarla y al final de todo lo he puesto mal, así que quiero aclarar que la historia comienza en el verano del sexto libro.

Por favor comenten no se si seguir con esta historia o no ya que me esta costando muchísimo, y no me acaba de gustar el hilo que llevo.

La sabiduría de las serpientes:

Cuando terminaron el Tour de la mansión era ya la hora del almuerzo, por lo que el joven Malfoy la volvió a llevar al comedor, la mesa ya se encontraba preparada y decorada con varias velas para iluminar la estancia, comieron en silencio, antes de que hubieron terminado sonó un toque en la puerta, el rubio se levanto de la mesa y fue abrir, al ver a sus señor realizo una reverencia y salio de la estancia. Luna permanecía estática en su silla, hasta que una fría mano acaricio su cabello.

-no debes temerme, mi pequeña, no te haré ningún mal.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer todo aquello que se encontraba en la mesa, acerco una silla para quedar enfrente de su hija, la cual incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas para ver a ese ser a los ojos mantenía la mitrada fija en la mesa, con su fría mano tomo la barbilla de ella volteando su cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No debes temerme, al fin y al cabo ere mi hija.

De repente sintió como algo subía lentamente hacia su regazo y mirando hacia ahí se encontró una enorme serpiente que se alzaba hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, a luna le atemorizo pues sentía como los ojos amarillos del animal traspasaban hacia su interior, como intentando analizarla.

-Te presento a Nagini, mi más leal amiga- ante esto la serpiente inclino la cabeza saludándola haciendo que la joven la devolviera el saludo.

Seguidamente de las presentaciones, Lord Voldemort y la serpiente comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, la joven ravenclaw los miraba embrujaba como si esas palabras in entendibles la llamaran, pero la conversación termino tan rápido como había comenzado y se encontró observada por los dos pares de ojos ante si.

-Nagini coincide con que lo primero es volver a despertar la lengua de Slytherin y que a partir de ahí todo vendrá solo.

-¿despertarla?¿como se puede despertar una lengua? Eso se aprende.

-NO, para poder hablar parsel, hay que nacer con ello, no todos tienen el privilegio de poder.

-¿entonces como es posible dormida?

-Con magia muy antigua y muy poderosa, pero una vez detectada es muy fácil deshacerla.

-¿entonces…?

-Tú decides cuando.

A Luna la entraron las dudas de repente seria verdad todo lo que aquel ser le decía o solo era una patraña para hacerla el embrujo imperios y así conseguir información sobre sus amigos, ¿y su madre?¿seria también mentira todo lo que le ha dicho acerca de sus años en hogwarts? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, asintió vigorosamente.

-Cuando comenzamos

-Ahora mismo, túmbate sobre la mesa bocaarriba con los brazos pegados al cuerpo- La rubia hizo lo que le mandaba- antes de comenzar has de saber que pasara unas cuantas horas hasta que despiertes y cuando lo hagas te encontraras muy cansada, así que evita realizar esfuerzos.

La joven volvió asentir para darle a entender que había entendido el proceso del contrahechizo.

-Mantén la mirada fija en el techo.

Esta fue la ultima frase que Luna entendió ya que a partir de ahí, el señor oscuro y la serpiente empezaron a recitar una misma frase en parsel, como si fuera un mantra, para al cabo de un rato volver a cambiarla, poco a poco sus parpados le empezaron a pesar para cerrase al fin, mientras la frases recitadas la enviaban a un mundo de sueños, una vez ahí se encontró rodeada de serpientes de todas clases, que murmuraban entre si con silbidos, pero para sus sorpresa los silbidos no solo eran sonidos sino que se transformaban en imágenes, al cabo de un tiempo las serpientes dejaron del silbar a un mismo tiempo para ir acercándose a ella, una a una le contaba historias, ¡habían dejado de silbar!, Luego el paisaje cambio, se encontraba en un gran desierto y sin ningún tipo de compañía, por lo que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba caminado cuando empezó a oír un leve murmullo que la llamaba, la rubia capto la dirección del sonido y se dirigió hacia donde este provenía, llegando así hasta una gran cueva, esta se encontraba dividida en numerosos caminos, por lo que intento escuchar de nuevo el murmullo, este tardo un poco en llegar pero la mandó seguir por el del centro, para luego indicarla todo el trayecto hasta que la joven llego a un enorme lago subterráneo, con un agua tan cristalina que pida ver el fondo del lago, pero al cabo de un rato de estar observando el fondo diviso dos orbes amarilla que se acercaban a la superficie, se retiro del borde, observando así a una magnifica serpiente del color del agua que se alzo ante ella. Asombrada por la belleza de aquel ser, no pudo aparta su mirada, hasta que comenzó hablar con una voz silbante pero firmo.

-Mi nombre es yunue, y soy la princesa de esta laguna, te estaba esperando.

-¿esperando?¿pero si yo…?

-Hace unos años atrás, otorgamos nuestra sabiduría a un bebe, pero esta fue devuelta violentamente a este lugar, por lo que era de esperar a que volvieras a por lo que te habían robado.

-¿robado? ¿A mi no me han robado nada?

-si no fuera así, y estuvieras aquí para poder obtener el poder por ti sola, la guardiana de la cueva no te hubiera ayudado a llegar, en cambio te ha traído hasta mi, donde se guarda todo nuestro saber.

-¿la guardiana?¿yo no he visto a nadie?

-nadie la ha visto, ni nadie la vera, es el serpenteante sonido del viento que entra en nuestra morada, aquellos que intentan obtenerla por la fuerza no son capaces de distinguir sus indicaciones y avisos, por lo que acaban perdiéndose y cayendo en alguna de las innumerables trampas que se encuentran ocultas, en cambio a ti te ha guiado, te ha reconocido como poseedora de nuestro saber.

-¿pero yo no tengo vuestro saber?

-Por eso has de beber de esta agua, bebe pequeña y descansa.

-¿Cómo volveré a casa?

-bebe y descansa mi pequeña- repitió antes de volver a la profundidad del lago.

Luna volvió acercarse a la orilla, se arrodillo y con sus manos tomo un poco de agua del lago, que acerco a su boca y bebió, nada mas terminar la acción se sintió muy cansada y sus parpados volvieron a cerrarse.

POV Draco.

Su señor le había ordenador entrar de nuevo al comedor, encontrándose a su compañera dormida encima de la mesa, tan inmóvil que si no fuera por el movimiento de su pecho, cualquiera hubiera pensado que su señor la había matado para obtener información.

-Súbela a su habitación, deposítala en su cama y no te muevas de su lado hasta que se despierte, cuando lo haga házmelo saber.

El rubio inclino la cabeza ante su señor y siguiendo sus ordenes, tomo ala joven entre sus brazos y subió a su antigua habitación, la deposito suavemente en la cama asegurándose de que no se diera ningún golpe en el proceso, luego gracias a su varita acerco una silla al lado de la cama para ver cualquier cambio sobre la joven, y así paso la noche.

Despertando:

Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarse en aquel lago, pero en vez de ahí se encontró de nuevo en aquella habitación de color verdoso, se alzo poco a poco pues su cabeza le daba vueltas, volteo hacia su derecha para encontrarse a Draco dormido en una incomoda posición sentado en una silla, intentando no despertarle de golpe le llamo.

-Draco, Draco- al ver que seguía dormido acerco su mano al hombre de el dándole un suave empujón, que hizo que el joven mortifago se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a la vez que se ponía de pie y sacaba su varita del bolsillo colocando una posición de defensa.

Ante la reacción del rubio Luna no pudo reprimir que una risa saliera de sus labios.

-Oh si que divertido, despertar a un pobre sirviendo que ha pasado la noche en vela.

-lo siento- el reproche del chico hizo que se sintiera mal por lo que bajo su mirada al suelo- o pretendía asustarte solo…

-No importa miladi, he de avisar a mi señor de que ha despertado.

Draco salio de la habitación tan rápido como puedo, debería empezar a contener su genio, ya que sino su señor se enfadaría con el por tratar de esa manera a su heredera, con estos pensamientos d autocontrol llego al salón e inclinándose sobre la chimenea nombre el nombre de su hogar, ante el apaerecion un pequeño elfo el cual al saber sus intenciones desapareció para volver una segundo después para avisarle de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en una reunión que enseguida le atendería.

Draco espero en el salón hasta que la cara de su señor apareció en la chimenea, dándole nuevas indicaciones sobre como la joven debería reposar todo el día hasta que recuperara todas su fuerzas, y avisándole de que tuviera todo preparado para su llegada. Terminada la conversación el joven regreso al cuarto.

Al entrar en el se encontró a la joven tirada en el suelo y con la respiración muy agitada, fue hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, la tomo rápidamente en sus brazos, mientras la cabeza de ella se depositaba en su hombro, la recostó nuevamente en la cama.

-Debes permanecer acostada, mandare que la traigan algo de comer.

Draco hizo llamar a un elfo para que trajeran el almuerzo, a los pocos segundos dos bandejas aparecieron; una en el regazo de la rubia y otra sobre la mesita para el rubio, ella comenzó a comer en silencio, pues no sabia exactamente como comenzar una conversación con el único compañero que tenia en ese momento. Por otro lado el rubio hizo lo propio pero por otras razones, al terminar las bandejas desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos jóvenes, los ojos de Luna comenzaron de nuevo a cerrarse completamente del cansancio que todavía poseía, el joven Malfoy hizo que le trajeran un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de su señor o el nuevo despertar de la señorita, la verdad es que le era indiferente cual de los dos pues uno le helaba la sangre de terror y el otro le hacia hervir ¿comiera posible que ella, una traidora a la sangre fuera su señora? No lo entendía, pero sabía que si no obedecía las órdenes su madre sufriría las consecuencias.

No había pasado una hora cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y la abrió para encontrarse a su amo haciéndole una seña para que saliera, por lo que hizo un inclinación de la cabeza y obedeció, una vez en el pasillo su señor echo un vistazo a la durmiente, mientras asomaba sus torcidos dientes en una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, acto seguido cerro la puerta y miro seriamente y fijamente a Draco.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Cansada, mi señor.

-si me lo imagino, debe estarlo, ¿Qué paso después de que me fui? Quiero saberlo todo desde tu perspectiva.

-Al principio permaneció inmóvil tal y como la dejo, pero según pasaba el tiempo comenzó a murmurar cosas que no entendí por completo, para luego seguir hablando en voz alto, era como si tuviera una conversación con alguien y por ultimo volvió al silencio para despertarse esta mañana.

-Bien bien, eso quiere decir que ha ido todo perfecto, según lo planeado, bajare a organizar los próximos ataques a la biblioteca cuando vuelva a despertarse manda a un elfo que me avise, no te despegues de su lado, todavía debe estar muy débil y confundida.

-lo que usted ordene.

Antes de volver a entrar en la habitación despidió a su señor con una reverencia, una vez dentro retomo la lectura. Paso media hora y el joven absorto en la lectura no se dio cuenta de un par de ojos azules le observaban detenidamente, hasta que la ravenclaw hablo en un susurro, lo que le hizo levantar su mirada.

-iré a avisar al lord- ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin saber si podía enfrentarse a su padre.

Al cabo de unos minutos el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entro en la habitación seguido de Malfoy que se quedo parado en la puerta dejándoles espacio para hablar, Luna no diviso a la serpiente hasta que sintió como algo escalaba a la cama y reptaba por ella, Nagini se alzo para conectar de nuevo sus miradas y comenzó ha hablar.

-¿me entiendes?

-Te entiendo.

-Bravo, bravo, esa es mi pequeña, dentro de poco comenzaras ha recordar y juntos nos alzaremos y reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece- hablo aquel ser a su vera con voz fría pero entusiasmada- ahora será mejor que descanses, pero antes de eso has de saber a lo vas a dedicar tu tiempo en tu estancia aquí, primero que nada aprender lo modales y conocimientos básicos, que ese Lovegood no te ha mostrado, de eso se encargara el joven Malfoy- explicaba mientras señalaba al rubio de la puerta- y mas adelante comenzaras tu entrenamiento en las artes oscuras- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- así que recupérate pronto para poder empezar cuanto antes.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, Nagini realizo una inclinación con su cabeza que fue devuelta por la joven y tambien desapareció de la habitación, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-¿desea tomar algo milady?

-no, muchas gracias

-¿esta segura de que no necesita nada?

-segurísima, lo que si me gustaría saber es donde se encuentra mi varita.

-Mi señor la tiene en su poder hasta que usted se gane su confianza.

-claro, es lógico- centro su mirada en sus pies que se encontrabas tapados por las sabanas- ¿y mi padre?me refiero a…

-Se encuentra bien, de momento.

-¿De momento? ¿Que quiere decir de momento? Igual no es mi padre pero es el hombre que me crío- empezó a exaltarse la rubia algo raro en ella.

-Mi señor a creído conveniente dejarlo vivo siempre y cuando se comporte en su revista.

-pero yo… el….-gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, eran las primeras que había soltado en todo este extraño día.

Draco se armo de valor, tomo una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, intentando confortar a la joven, cuando esta se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de sollozar comenzó su monologo.

-Luna, debes entender una cosa, es muy importante- la chica asintió con la cabeza- tu eres la heredera de dos grandes casas de Hogwarts, nada mas, si te comportas y haces lo que el quiere serás tratada como una reina o dama de alta curnia, como prefieras, pero en el momento en que te alces contra el, será tu final, ya que serás mantenida con vida pero en unas condiciones poco deseables para nadie- ella fue a interrumpirle pero el con un gesto de su mano la dijo que esperare a que terminara- sabes que no me caes bien, en el colegio hemos tenido nuestras redecillas, pero créeme prefiero ser tu guardaespaldas y tu servicio de habitaciones que tu carcelero, y ver como te consumes en una celda en la que apenas llega el sol, así que se una buena chica y obedécele.

La ravenclaw pareció entenderlo a la perfección ya que recosto su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y cerro los ojos unos segundos, cuando los abrió dirigió su mirada al rubio que seguía a su lado cociéndola de la mano.

-¿podré ver a mis amigos?

-no

-leerle sobre criaturas fantásticas y el quisquilloso.

-Libros todos los que quieras, el quisquilloso dudo que te lo permitan.

-¿salir a la calle?

-siempre y cuando este yo con vos.

-¿y hogwarts? ¿Volveré?

-supongo, no lo se, eso no depende ni de mi ni de ti.

-¿me trataras de tu en vez de usted?

-¿perdone?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-¿Qué si podrías llamarme Luna en vez de milady o señorita, no me acabo de acostumbrar?

-seria una falta de respeto, Milady-ella volvió a bajar la mirada- pero supongo que cuando estemos solos si es lo que desea puedo hacerlo- y a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la él un enorme y sincera sonrisa asomo de sus labios, haciendo por primera vez que en los labios de el también esbozaran una sincera sonrisa, casi invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: ** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Prometí que después de los exámenes volvería, así que aquí estoy :P, siento que estos primeros capítulos no serán los mejores ya que tengo las neuronas achicharradas de tanto estudiar, creo que necesitare un buen vaso de whisky de fuego para revivirlas.

Perdonen no solo la tardanza sino mi penosa ortografía también, no se lo que seria sin ella.

Espero que os guste. Comenten por favor :S

Una tarde tranquila:

Luna se despertó nuevamente en aquella habitación de tonos verdes, Malfoy a su lado seguía sentado en aquella silla con el mismo libro en su regazo, le observo detenidamente, ahí en ese momento y en ese lugar parecía un chico totalmente distinto, sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad y un brillo de curiosidad, provocado por lo que se encontraba leyendo, el lenguaje de su cuerpo era muy parecido un brazo tenso sujetando firmemente el libro para que no se moviera ni un milímetro y le desconcentrara, y el resto relajado, SINDO parte de la silla, incluso de su cabello engominado caía perezosamente un mechón sobre su frente sin perturbarle la lectura. Después de un rato el alzo su vista, debía haberle perturbando tanto observación.

-Me alegro que haya despertado señorita- inclino la cabeza saludándola.-¿puedo preguntarla que tanto veía?- La rubia sonrío ante la pregunta.

- simplemente observaba, me gusta observar

- entonces , no la molestare mas.- Volvió a inclinar su cabeza y retomo su lectura.

Después de su intercepción a la pequeña loveggood la dio vergüenza volver a ver detenidamente al joven de su vera, por lo que se dedico ha hacer un pequeño recorrido mas detallado de la habitación de la que se encontraba, las fotos habían desaparecido, igual que algunas cajitas que se encontraban en distintos muebles, las que quedaban ha simple vista parecían simples cajas de madera muy labradas, pero la rubia detecto ciertos símbolos que la indicaron que esas cajas únicamente podían ser abiertas por su poseedor, la puerta del armario se encontraba mal cerrada, con lo que forzando su vista observo que este se encontraba vacío, y que esta acción se había realizado hace poco tiempo, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta en la que la rubia no había reparado antes, la curiosidad llego a su mente, por lo que se dispuso a levantarse para averiguar que había detrás de esa puerta, pero unos segundos después recordó la ultima vez que intento andar un poco por la habitación después de su experiencia en aquella cueva, por lo que volteo de nuevo hacia Malfoy y suavemente llamo su atención.

El rubio al oír su nombre alzo lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes azules de la muchacha, la cual en el segundo que sus ojos se reunieron bajo su mirada, mientras que sus manos jugaban con el borde de las sabanas.

-Desea algo miladi.

-No- respondió rápidamente- bueno si – se mordió el labio inferior- me gustaría poder… leer algo, si se puede claro.

-Por supuesto, que desea leer- se levanto de la silla sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien- contesto sin alzar la mirada.

-esta segura miladi, la familia Malfoy posee una gran variedad de libros en su biblioteca, quiere algún tema en especial.

-yo….yo…. cualquier cosa estará bien gracias.

Draco se acerco a una estantería cerca de la ventana principal de la habitación de ahí tomo varios libros, a su vuelta la mostró los que había elegido para que ella escogiera uno, y los demás les poso en la mesita de noche en caso alguno de los dos terminara y quisiera seguir leyendo. Luna comenzó a leer el libro "genealogías mágicas; los comienzos de las mas grandes familias mágicas" así comenzaría a tomar contacto con lo que la esperaba los próximos meses o años quien sabría.

Cuando había pasado un par de horas leyendo cuando la joven ravenclaw alzo la mirada de su libro, una idea venia rondándola la cabeza desde su petición al rubio, ¿Por qué la trataba de usted cuando habían llegado al acuerdo de que la trataría de tu?¿ que había cambiado?, estuvo tentada a preguntárselo, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a él, prefirió no molestarle, se había vuelto a quedar dormido en aquella silla, el brazo que sujetaba el libro mantenía su misma posición, pero sin el libro en la mano, ya que este se había caído al perder la tensión que le sujetaba, su cabeza se encontraba inclinada hacia ese mismo lado con varios mechones de pelo sobre su rostro. Marco el libro para no poder retomar su lectura mas adelante y le deposito con el mínimo libro junto a los demás en la mesita al lado de la cama, después de observarle durante un buen rato, decidió que lo mejor seria recoger el libro del suelo, por lo que se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama y muy despacito y apoyada con las manos en el colcho se fue poniendo de pie, cuando se vio estable camino entre la silla y la cama para llegar hasta el libro, en donde con sumo cuidado y con un brazo todavía apoyado en el colchón se gacho para recoger el libro, una vez en su regazo, fue a erguir, un sonido reboto por toda la habitación asustándola, haciéndola levantarse rápidamente y que su guardián despertara de su profundo sueño.

Malfoy al ver que la joven no se encontraba en la cama comenzó a escudriñar toda la habitación, por si esta en su despiste había intentado huir, sabia que estaba débil pero al fin y al cabo era la hija de su señor, no la veía por ningún sitio por lo que opto por ir al pasillo si se daba prisa todavía podría alcanzarla antes de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se diera cuenta de su ausencia, cuando noto un leve toque en su hombro, se giro hacia atrás y pudo ver como la rubia se encontraba apoyada con una de sus manos en la mesita y la otra sobre su pecho con un libro en la mano, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, pero se asusto al ver la palidez de su rostro.

- no pretendía asustaros- se disculpo una voz chillona- el señor oscuro pregunta si os gustaría reuniros con el antes de que marche.

El joven mortifago volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia que había comenzado a adquirir poco a poco color.

-¿se encuentra con fuerzas?- ella asintió con la cabeza.- enseguida escoltare a señorita al salón principal.

Después de la contestación del rubio el elfo desaparecio con otra pequeña explosión, Luna deposito en libro junto con los demás despacio sin quitar su apoyo, cuando se volteo se encontró con Draco esperándola con una pequeña chaqueta en la mano para ella.

-Pensé que intentaba escapar- comenzó una conversación.

-Creo que no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo-sonrío- creo que todavía no he recuperado todas las fuerzas.

- prefiere reunirse aquí, podemos decírselo haber que le parece y en caso de que….

-creo poder ir, despacio pero…

-pero…- la incito a continuar.

-no te partes mucho por favor.

El asintió con la cabeza y se coloco a su lado, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el salón, cuando llegaron se encontraron, con lord Voldemort sentado ante una mesa dispuesta con tres tazas, una tetera, un azucarero y un plato con pastas.

-disculpadnos por la tardanza pero…- comenzó hablando la rubia.

- la culpa es mía, debí haber supuesto que todavía no estabas totalmente recuperada, pero tengo que hacer un largo viaje y cuanto antes me vaya mejor para nuestra causa.

Con su huesuda mano indico a los jóvenes que se sentaran enfrente suyo, Draco ayudo a tomar asiento a la rubia antes de sentarse en su sitio, su Lord les sirvió una taza de humeante te a cada uno, antes de comenzar hablar.

-antes de irme quiero dejar unos asuntos zanjados; Draco- el nombrado elevo su mirada para hacerle saber que le prestaba toda su atención-creo saber que no hace falta que lo repita pero deberás proteger con tu vida la de mi hija y educarla en todo lo concerniente a nuestra asociación y causa, así como en todas aquellas tradiciones que por causas obvias no ha sido educada en ellas y Luna- la aludida dio un respigo al oír su nombre e alzo un poco su mirada sin llegar a cruzarla con la de el- Primero deberías escribir a tu amiga Ginny, me gustaría que no perdieras el contacto con ella y la diría que estarías encantada de asistir a la boda de su hermano, es un evento muy importante como para perdérselo, ¿no crees?, por supuesto Draco te acompañara.

-si milord, pero no seria demasiado llamativo presentarme con Draco en dicha ceremonia, después de todo le buscan por…

Fue interrumpida por la risa frívola de aquel ser que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, mientras la serpiente se acercaba a ella y murmurando en silbido la menciono la poción multijugos, la ravenclaw se sonrojo por haber tenido ese fallo tan estupido delante de ellos.

-todavía te queda mucho que aprender jovencita, pero siendo un ravenclaw creo que no te costara mucho, segundo tema, estoy pensando que si para finales de verano me has demostrado suficiente lealtad hacia nuestra causa y hacia mi te otorgare el honor de regresar a hogwarts, por supuesto tendrás que hacerme un par de trabajitos.

Luna por una parte quería regresar a hogwarts, una parte de ella lo consideraba su hogar, ¿pero que tipo de trabajos? No era capaz de matar a nadie, le parecía un acto atroz, nadie se lo merecía, ni siquiera ese ser que se encontraba sentada enfrente de ella.

- y por ultimo me gustaría que aprendieras oclumacia, no tienen por que ser todo ahora, se de buena tinta que Severus o profesor Snape para ustedes, es un especialista y no le importaría enseñarte durante tu estancia en hogwarts ¿te parece una buena idea?

-me parece una excelente idea mi señor.

-Excelente, creo que ya he terminado, tenéis alguna duda acerca de vuestras obligaciones.

Por la mente de la niña apareció la imagen de Draco durmiendo incómodamente en aquella silla, por lo que decidió probar su suerte.

- milord- le llamo

-¿si querida?- dijo con un tono totalmente falso.

-he observado que Draco no ha de dejarme ni un solo instante, peor me parece conveniente que tenga su propia habitación para descansar- viendo como el rostro de aquel hombre se arruga por la idea la rubia desvío el argumento a uno que ningún hombre resistiría- no me mal entienda pero… me gustaría tener mi propia intimidad en algunos momento del día.

-por supuesto mi niña, toda dama deba tener cierta intimidad para guardar sus secretos, después de todo que seria una mujer sin secretos, ¿no crees Draco?, pero hasta que estés totalmente recuperada permanecerá en tu habitación, si quieres podemos poner una cama separada con una cortina para que tengas tu momentos de intimidad si prefieres.

-es muy generoso mi señor, gracias.

Debido a aquella pequeña conversación entre padre e hija el rubio se atrevió a realizar una sugerencia que rondaba por su mente desde hace rato, si se acedia a ella podría no solo verse el libre de toda actividad ese verano si no permitir a su madre salir aunque fuera por unas pocas horas de aquel nido de mortifagos que se había convertido ahora su hogar.

-hablando de los secretos de mujeres_ lord Voldemort le miro con un ceja alzada- me preguntaba si podría pedir ayuda a mi madre, estoy seguro de que es capaz de enseñarla mejor ciertas tradiciones….- trago saliva- femeninas.

-se tus intenciones ocultas joven Malfoy, pero aun así me parece una excelente idea como para desaprovecharla, por favor en cuanto lleguéis a vuestros aposentos comenzad a escribir las correspondientes cartas a Weasley y a la señora Malfoy por favor.

Y tras decir aquello la serpiente se enrosco en su brazo y se aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos, y despacito como había llegado salieron del salón, el rubio permaneció al lado de la joven todo el camino, pero el llegar a las escaleras, ella se paro en seco con una mano agarrada fuertemente al balaustre y su mirada fija en el suelo.

-ocurre algo Luna- pregunto preocupado.

-no, es solo…. no creo que pueda subir las escaleras, todo comienza a darme vueltas y…

-aguanto dos segundo Luna, solo dos.

Cambiando su posición rápidamente, el príncipe de las serpiente se coloco justo detrás de ella, haciéndola que suelte el balaustre con una mano, mientras que con la otra pasaba su brazo por su cuello, cuando libero una de sus manos la deslizo por la parte de atrás de sus muslos hasta llegar detrás de las rodillas, elevándola suavemente para que no aumentara su mareo.

- intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, no les cierres.

Con esa frase subió con ella hasta la habitación donde la deposito con cuidado en la cama y pidió a un elfo que trajera un paño mojado con agua fría, no helada, una vez con el paño en la mano se le coloco en la nuca manteniéndolo un rato.

-¿Estas mejor?

- si muchas gracias.

- descansa un rato luego podrás escribir la carta.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer en un profundo pero reparador sueño. Poco antes de la hora de la cena volvió a despertarse, con el joven rubio sentado en aquella silla leyendo aquel libro, ¿de que trataría? Cuando le tuvo en sus manos no se le ocurrió leer el titulo, ¿Qué temas le llamarían la atención a su compañero?

-Me alegro de que estés despierta, prefieres escribir la carta ahora o más tarde.

-creo que será mejor hacerlo ahora.

Malfoy tomo su varita y con un movimiento de ella hizo aparecer un pequeño escritorio portátil con pergamino, plumas y tintas de distintos colores, le deposito en el regazo de la joven, quien rápidamente se dispuso a escribir, después de varios intentos la carta queda así:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Espero que estés pasando un estupendo verano con tus hermanos, yo estoy con mi padre de excursión en busca nuevamente de los Snorlacks de cuernos arrugados __**(no me acuerdo de si se escribe así, perdonadme:S)**__ así que discúlpame por la tardanza de la invitación, CLARO que asistiremos estoy deseando volver a veros a todos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y espero que tu también._

_Deséame suerte en mi búsqueda, tengo el presentimiento de que este año lo conseguiremos._

_Tú amiga._

_Luna Lovegood._

- ¿Qué te parece?

- muy…. Lovegood

AL ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, Luna supo que no podía haberla escrito mejor, aunque por dentro la destrozaba pues estaba vendiendo a su mejor amiga, a aquel terrible hombre sin nariz, que amenazaba con destruir el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocía, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos para caer sobre los demás pergaminos, para su suerte el joven que se encontraba con ella en esa habitación no se percato de ello, y pudo eliminar cualquier rastro de debilidad de su cara antes de que regresara de la ventana en donde le esperaba una hermosa lechuza de color gris pardo.

-Es la mas ummm...… común que poseemos.- dijo al ver como ella observaba con detenimiento al animal- es la cría de una hembra Real que tenemos con algún lechuzo- pronuncio con desprecio- que se encontró por el camino- mi padre quiso deshacerse de ella pero ….. Es bastante lista y….

-hermosa.- término sonriéndole cariñosamente

- y hermosa si.- repitió un poco cohibido por la sonrisa que le ofrecía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio aparecieron dos elfos portando una bandeja cada uno para su cena, cenaron en silencio y cuando hubieron terminaron, el joven slytherin le llamo para que retiraran las bandejas ya vacías, los dos rubios mantuvieron el silencio durante unos minutos mas, cada uno perdido en su propia mente, hasta que la voz soñadora le rompió.

-¿porque…. ahora Luna y antes miladi?

-antes no estábamos solos, las paredes tienen oídos, mas de los que te puedas imaginar.

-si… si no lo ves conveniente…. A mi…. No me…. importaría…

-¿ya te has acostumbrado al miladi?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en su faz.

-NO! Pero…. No quiero que tengas problemas por mí …. Culpa.

-¿usted quiere que la llame por su nombre?

-si por favor- fijo su mirada en la plata de los ojos ajenos.

-entonces no tendré problemas, Luna- pronuncio su nombre suavemente- por cierto no la he dado las gracias.

-¿Por qué?- inclino su cabeza a un lado curiosa.

-Por permitirme tener mi propia habitación.

-ohhh no fue nada, debe ser muy incomodo dormir en esa silla, además….

-además…- la incito a seguir con un poco de irritación en su tono.

- no quiero llevarme mal con la única compañía que tengo, se que no soy de tu agrado y esta situación tampoco pero… yo tampoco pedí estar aquí.

-perdón, creo que me deje llevar un poco

-entonces- para un momento para tomar aire y con una sonrisa más radiante a todas las anteriores- .encantada me llamo Luna… Luna.

-Un placer conocerla, soy Draco- siguió su juego intentando ocultar un sonrisa contagiada por la de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: siento la tardanza por actualizar todos mis fics, espero poder ir haciéndolo poco a poco, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Sigo sin llevarme bien con el corrector, creo que esto cada vez va a peor perdonen las molestias :S**

Comienzan las clases:

Luna ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada, por lo que Draco había podido disfrutar de su nueva cama en el pequeño cubículo que se le había asignado en la habitación de la rubia, como todos los días la Ravenclaw era la primera en levantarse, una vez lista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cama del rubio para ver si este se había levanto ya, al ver que no era el caso volvió a su cama copio uno de los cuantos libros de genealogías que le había prestado y siguió su lectura, ya que sabia que no debía ir a ningún lugar sin su guarda, además de no querer traerle problemas.

Al cabo de una hora mas menos, el bello durmiente despertó de su letargo, se preparo con toda la tranquilidad pensando que la joven todavía estaría descansando en su cama, la sorpresa fue cuado salio de su "cuarto" y se la encontró vestida y lista para bajar a desayunar.

- vaya, pensé que todavía estarías

- ¿en la cama? Lo siento estaba un poco nerviosa por lo de las lecciones y eso así que cuando me desperté me vi. Obligada a levantarme.

- ¿y porque no me has despertado?

- lo de siempre, se te veía demasiado tranquilo, no me apetecía perturbarte, así que me puse a leer.

- Serra mejor que bajemos a desayunar, debes de tener hambre- sonrío para ella.

- no sabes cuanta. Devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez en el comedor los elfos dispusieron los alimentos para los jóvenes mientras estos hablaban de temas sin transcendencia como todas las mañanas, a bases de eso su relación había mejorado bastante desde su llegada a aquella nueva morada, una vez que terminaron se dirigieron hacia el salón en donde los elfos habían colocado dos mesas enfrentadas y todo lo necesario para las lección.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es empezar por las grandes genealogías y sus descendientes, ya que te he visto inmersa en las lecturas.

- es bastante curioso la verdad, aunque no lo escogería como primera lectura- contesto sonriendo.

- la ventaja es que la historia de ellas ya te suena de tus primeras lecturas.- bromeo el Slytherin- así que empezaremos directamente con los cabezas de familias actuales tanto primarios como secundarios.

-¿secundarios?

- déjame empezar, aquí tienes papel y lápiz por si deseas apuntar alguna cosa- se lo entrego, y con un giro de su varita hizo aparecer unos cuantos pergaminos enrollados., abrió el primero y comenzó con su explicación.- Thomas Rudolf tomahawk, actual cabeza de la familia tomahawk, descendiente directa de la sangre sphinx que debido a….

Draco siguió hablando de otras tres familias mas antes de la hora del almuerzo, de lo que Luna se había quedado casi con la mitad de lo dicho, y en durante la pausa del almuerzo se atrevió a preguntar al rubio.

- ¿y exactamente por que he de saber todo eso? ¿Si no me he equivoco esas familias casi no son influyentes en nuestro mundo?

-ahora mismo no lo son, pero lo fueron, además de que sangre Pura que eres debes de saberlo por si en algún convite, en los que seguro deque asistirás te encuentras con algún miembro de estas familias debes estar a la altura y saber de ellos y su familia casi tanto como la tuya, ya que sino te consideraban una de las nuevas, es decir aquellos que por algún casual han formado una familia a partir de sangres sucias en la primera generación, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante.

Después de esa pequeña pausa el joven siguió con la lección, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando un pequeño elfo les interrumpió, entregando una carta a la Ravenclaw.

- es de Ginny.

- léela tranquila, por hoy hemos terminado.- Draco recogió los pergaminos, mientras ella Leia la carta

- me dice que el verano, me desea suerte y el DIA y la hora de la boda, nada mas.

- no dice nada acerca de su noviecito Potter.

- la verdad es que no, ¿Por qué?

- para saber si asistirá a la gran celebración de los Wesley, después de todo están echando todo por la ventana, no se si podrán costeárselo- dijo con su sonrisa Slytherin pero un golpe en la mesa se la borro.

- no hables así de ellos, puede que no serán de alta cuna como tu.

- tu también lo eres.

- eso no viene al caso, tienen un gran corazón y se preocupan por la gente.

Y diciendo esto dejo la carta sobre la mesa y salio corriendo hacia su habitación, soltando pequeñas lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro, permaneció en su cama hasta la hora de la cena en la que su guarda fue a buscarla.

-luna es la hora de cenar.

- no me apetece, vete por favor.

-Luna has de comer, por favor no me hagas esto mas complicado.

- ¿crees que es complicado? No es complicado es bastante sencillo, pero hay que asimilarlo, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible incluso he engañado a mi mejor amiga, y me dices que soy yo quien lo complica, no sabes nada MALFOY.

-era una broma, no pensaba que te lo tomarías así, perdóname, no beberé ha hacerlo.

eso no es verdad.

¿Cuál?

volverá hacerlo en cuanto te cruces con ellos, y ellos no se lo merecen.

- no pretenderás que cambia ahora mi…

- no pretendo nada Draco, solo…. déjalo

- no dime….

- Ginny es mi única y mejor amiga, tu no sabes lo que es que todo el mundo te de la espalda y ahora…. la estoy traicionando…. tu…. no lo entenderias.

- Luna yo….

- déjalo por favor, vamos a cenar.

- no cambies de tema esto parece importante para ti.

- Draco que seamos buenos compañeros no quiere decir que seamos amigos, todavía no se si puedo confiar en ti, así que por favor cambiemos de tema y vayamos a cenar

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la estancia, uno con cara de enfado ante lo dicho por la rubia y otra de profunda tristeza. AL DIA siguiente siguieron las clases de genealogías ya si durante una semana.

El lunes por la mañana fue Draco el primero en levantarse, una vez preparado se dirigió a despertar a la ravenclaw.

- Luna despierta hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

- ahora mismo – y en total silencio se preparo

Bajaron juntos al comedor y como todos los días desde la discusión no se dirigieron la palabra, Cuando termino el desayuno el rubio Decidió hablar.

-Hoy vendrá mi madre para buscar las cosas de la boda, dice que dos semanas pasan muy rápido.

- perfecto.

Después de esta pequeña conversación los dos volvieron a la habitación en donde cada uno se dedico a sus cosas hasta que un elfo les aviso de la llegada de la señora malfoy, los dos rubios bajaron al recibidor en donde se encontraba ella.

- encantada de conocerla, señorita Gaunt.- saludo con una inclinación de cabeza- buenos días Draco.

-buenos días Madre.

buenos días Señora Malfoy

Saludo Luna a la vez que estiraba la mano para estrecharla, ante el gesto la señora Nalfoy lo vio con desaprobación, y miro a su hijo.

-Todavía no hemos empezado con los modales, estamos con las genealogías y las familias más influyentes.

- pues deberías haber empezado por ahí primero, al fin y al cabo lo otro puede hacerse trampa., pero no estamos aquí por eso, por favor pasad al salón.

Narcissa como buena previsora había llevado varios catálogos de varias marcas de ropa, para escoger el vestido que Luna llevaría, Draco quedo en una esquina observando a las dos rubias, ninguno de los vestidos que salían eran del gusto de la joven, por fin encontró uno adecuado, era bastante sencillo, de tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos, el problema era que rosa palo.

-se puede coger en otro color, querida, ¿que color te gustaría que fuera?

- debe ser amarillo.

-¿amarillo? No te favorecerá nada ese color, necesitas colores brillantes que resalten tu piel o que sean del tono de tus ojos, estos últimos te quedarían fantásticos.

- mi padre dice que a las bodas hay que ir de amarillo que es el color del sol, y a mi me gusta ese color no me importa que no me resalte, pero además si queréis que no sospechen tendré que ir de amarillo, y con girasoles como complemento.

- lo siento querida no había caído en ese pequeño detalle, deseas algún detalle mas, mas largo mas corto, cinturón, lazo….

- creo que por las rodillas estaría bien, y me gustaría un lazo amarillo fuerte con girasoles.

- excelente idea- Narcisa apunto todo lo que quería Luna, aunque desde su punto de vista no fuera lo ideal para llevar a una boda- Draco puedes salir un momento.

-¿para que quieres que salga madre?

- he de tomar las medidas de la señorita Gaunt…

-Luna, por favor.

- ¿perdón?

- puede llamarme Luna.

- entonces llámame Narcissa, ahora si Draco nos disculpa

El joven abandono la sala dejando a las dos mujeres ahí, Narcisa tomo su varita y comenzó a tomar las medidas , pero cuando llego la hora de tomar las de la ropa interior la mas joven se ruborizo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza, la daba mucha vergüenza que una desconocida la viera, después de mucho hablar por parte de Narcisa, Luna cedió ante su petición y se desvistió para que la mayor pudiera tomar su medidas una vez hecho la joven se vistió mas rápido que nunca.

-deberías dejar de ruborizarte tanto, al fin y al cabo lo que tu tienes también lo tengo yo, además de tener un bonito cuerpo que muchas jóvenes desearían.

- yo….. Prefiero…- no sabia que decir

- todo llegara a su tiempo, ¿desea algo mas?

- creo.. Que no… gracias por todo Narcissa.

- no hay de que, ¿necesita algo mas de ropa?

- no, tengo la necesaria, aunque…..

- aunque que…..- la incito a continuar.

- no es mía exactamente y bueno…. Supongo que la dueña lo quiera de regreso, pero… bueno no se exactamente que ropas he de usar a partir de ahora- bajo la mirada al decir esto ultimo.

-por la dueña no te preocupes lleva muchos años sin usarla, y si quieres la próxima vez que venga hablaremos de lo que llevaras a partir de ahora ¿si la apetece?

- por supuesto.- sonrío ante la idea- pero aun asi me gustaria devolversela y darle las gracias.

- no hace flata que se la devuelvas, lleva mucho tiempo guardada en un armario, ademas puedo asegurarte que te queda mucho mejor que ha ella.

- pero no es mia, bastante con que se la he robado.

-esos vestidos me pertenecen a mi, y creeme que desde que me case y me quede embarazada de Draco no les he podido volver a usar, pero no tenia el corazon para tirarles, asi que en parte estoy encantada de que les uses- sonrio la mujer.

Narcissa salio del salón para despedirse de su hijo, al cual dio un abrazo muy fuerte antes de marchar, Luna miro la escena con un poco de envidia pues ella casi no poseía recuerdos de esos con su Madre, lo cual la obligo a desviar la mirada para que no se fijaran en su observación tan directa, que ha muchas personas llega a intimidar.

Cuando la señora malfoy hubo marchado, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia ella, preguntándola silenciosamente si quería seguir con las clases, la ravenclaw contesto de la misma forma asintiendo con la cabeza, los dos entraron de nuevo y comenzaron donde lo habían dejado el día anterior, como siempre pararon para almorzar, pero esta vez fue la rubia quien comenzó la conversación.

- ¿podemos hacerlo en la calle? Hoy hace un bonito día y quisiera aprovecharlo, además ….. Hace mucho que no siento los rayos de sol, y tu estarías conmigo lo que me dificultaría mi escape - tanteo

- tranquila no podrías escapar aunque lo intentaras, solo nuestro señor y un miembro de la familia Malfoy podría aparecerse, entrar o salir de los terrenos de la casa

- ¿entonces podemos?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿y dar las lecciones fuera también?

Contagiado por la alegría de la chica, el príncipe de las serpientes contesto con la misma energía.

- por supuesto, todo lo que miladi desee- ante esto el gesto de la rubia cambio a uno serio- ¿Qué sucede?

-dijiste que no me tratarías de usted y hoy no hay nadie en la casa

- intentaba bromear, la próxima vez intentare poner mas acento.

- ohhhhh claro- río a carcajada limpia- siento no haberlo pillado antes, me habías asustado.

Los chicos pasaron una agradable tarde en la calle disfrutando del sol y del aire calido del verano, cuando llego la hora de la cena Luna volvió hacerle un puchero a Draco el cual no pudo resistirse y cedió ante sus ojos principalmente, poco a poco esa joven se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón, no sabia como se había colado pero lo que si sabia era que no quería echarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: esta vez parece que actualizo antes jajajjajajaj, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen si no sería bastante rica, perdonar las faltas de ortografía y gramática, y las palabras que de repente me aparezcan que se me cuelen o las cambie sin querer cuando paso el corrector. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

Preparando la boda:

Desde que luna se encontraba totalmente recuperada, Draco había ido a ocupar el cuarto de invitados que se encontraba al lado del de la rubia, la rutina no había variado mucho desde entonces, el único cambio era que por las mañanas se dedicaban a la teoría de todas las tradiciones y a repasar las grandes familias de sangre limpia, des pues de comer Luna se retiraba a dar un paseo por los jardines mientras Draco preparaba el salón para las clases prácticas de comportamiento adecuado, peor hoy una hora antes del almuerzo la rutina se vio rota por la llegada de narcissa Malfoy con una gran paquete en sus manos.

-Espero no molestar, pero acaba de llegar esto de parís para Luna.

Al oír su nombre la joven se acercó y tomo el paquete entre sus manos mirándolo con los ojos todavía más abiertos si podía ser.

Venga ábrelo- la incito la mujer.

La ravenclaw se acercó a un sillón que se encontraba vacío, se sentó y se dispuso abrir el paquete, dentro se encontró con un hermoso vestido amarillo de tirantes, adornado con un lazo a la cintura de pequeños girasoles, al sacarlo vio como otro pequeño paquetito que cayó al suelo al recogerlo lo desenvolvió con cuidado encontrándose un precioso broche de un enorme girasol y en el centro de este brillaba una pequeña piedrecita, la felicidad la invadió así que se levantó rápidamente del sofá y abrazo a narcissa fuertemente.

Muchísimas gracias, no se tendría porque haber molestado, gracias, gracias.

La mujer ante la efusividad de la chica se quedó estática, pues no se encontraba acostumbrada a estas expresiones de afecto, ni en público ni en privado, normalmente un gracias con una agradable sonrisa solía bastar y en el caso de su hijo con un suave beso en la mejilla como extra, cuando se vio libre del abrazo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

No hay de que, ¿Qué te parece si te le pruebas ahora?

Pero…

No te preocupes te daremos un poco de intimidad.

- gracias nuevamente.

Luna abandono la sala para ir a su habitación y poder cambiarse tranquilamente, mientras tanto madre e hijo comenzaron a charlar.

- Tu traje se encuentra en tu habitación, mande a un elfo que te lo subiera antes de venir, cuando tengas un tiempo pruébatelo, te quedara un poco corto debido a que la estatura del señor Lovegood no coincide con la tuya.

-Está bien madre.

-He pensado que ya que estamos con lo de la boda, sería conveniente que hoy cambiaseis los papeles.

- ¿Qué papeles?

-Que Luna sea hoy la profesora y tú el alumno.

- ¿Cómo?!

-Vas a sustituir al señor Lovegood, creo que necesitaras saber cómo se comporta o todo el plan fracasara, Draco soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti, y esta chica lo es, tanto por tu seguridad como….

-Como…..- intento que continuar, pero en ese momento entre nuevamente Luna.

- Luna estas…., lo siento pero ese color no te favorece nada ya te lo advertí- Draco se rio ante el comentario de su madre, tantos años siendo seguidora de moda para que ahora la rubia la vuelva todo del revés- te resalta poco el color de tu cabello y para nada resalta tu ojos, con el color tan bonito que posees.

-Te queda bien- dijo solamente el rubio

-Mmmmmmm gracias.

-Déjame verte más de cerca- La mujer se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor – me encanta donde has colocado el broche, pero luce poco con tanto amarillo alrededor, además este modelo de vestido se ajusta perfectamente a ti.

- Me alegro de que la guste señora Malfoy.

-Narcissa por favor, por cierto hemos pensado que sería conveniente que enseñaras a mi hijo cómo se comporta un Lovegood.

-Supongo que es una buena idea para que no se den cuenta ¿verdad?- desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Luna…. S euqe son tus amigos pero… no luchan por nuestra causa

- Yo…. Tampoco lo hacía hasta que….

-Es la única manera que tienes de ayudarlos y ayudarte

-¿ayudarlos?

-Draco nos puedes dejar un poco, necesito hablar a solas con Luna, de mujer a mujer.

-Por supuesto

el joven abandono el salón lo más rápido que pudo, no le gusta nada cuando su madre dice de mujer a mujer, ya ha estado muchas veces escuchando esas charlas con su tía y de verdad que no quiere saber más de ello. Cuando se quedaron solas, Narcisa tomo la mano de Luna y la condujo hacia el sofá e donde antes se encontraba con su hijo.

-Voy a serte sincera, pero esto no ha de salir de aquí, ¿entendido?- espero a que luna asintiera con la cabeza para saber si esta lo había entendido- nunca apoye esta causa, sí que desprecio a los muggles y sangre sucias por olvidar y perder ciertas tradiciones, pero tampoco tolero la manera de actuar de mi marido y mi hermana- enseño su antebrazo izquierdo a la ravenclaw que con asombro observo que no poseía la marca, me negué a ser un mortifago, pero debido a mi posición me veo obligada a actuar para proteger a mi familia.

¿pero cómo puedo yo…?

-Ayudar, aceptando tu nuevo rol, eres la hija del señor oscuro, la unión de las sangres de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, si aceptas tu rol no necesitaran torturar a tus amigos para que hagas lo que quieran de ti, si aceptas tu rol mi hijo estará a salvo no tendrá que asistir a redadas, ni tendrá misiones peligrosas, de esta manera ayudaras a los que están cerca de ti y a los que quieres y también te protegerás tú.

-Ahora entiendo, gracias por todo si no me llega a decir todo esto, nunca lo hubiera visto, muchísimas gracias de verdad- y volvió a sonreír a la mujer

- No Luna, gracias a ti, porque por ti mi hijo está a salvo.

Después de esta conversación la señora Malfoy hizo pasar a su hijo y así empezaron a preparar el papel de Draco como padre de Luna, la verdad fue una tarde muy divertida, pues ver al joven bailar la danza de los torposoplos, no se veía todos los días, incluso la manera de andar parecía un chiste, la rubia nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo andaba su padre hasta ese día y empezó a comprender por qué le llamaban chiflado, luego le hizo un breve resumen de lo que debería hablar si alguien entablaba conversación, pero al final quedaron en que lo mejor sería la improvisación.

Narcissa se quedó a cenar con los dos jóvenes y entre risas de las memorias de la tarde, se fijó en como su hijo miraba a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de él, y por primera vez vio en los ojos de su hijo el brillo del enamoramiento, por una parte la hizo muy feliz pues sentía que esta joven podía no solo mantener a salvo a su hijo sino que también cambiarle la forma de ver la vida y disfrutarla, lo que a ella la negaron cuando era joven pero por otro lado un sentimiento triste la invadió, pues sería un amor poco correspondido y muy doloroso, ya que ¿su señor aceptaría a Draco como esposo de su hija después de haberle fallado en una misión tan importante? Lo dudaba y eso haría sufrir a su pequeño. Cuando se disponía a marchar Este la llamo.

-Podrías empezar a venir por las tardes, estamos practicando los protocolos y algunas tradiciones y me serias de gran ayuda.

-Por supuesto que estaré, buenas noches a los dos y no os acostéis muy tarde.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron como niños traviesos, aunque nunca habían trasnochado debido al cansancio acumulado de todo el día en actividad, cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Luna se le acurruque podían dar un paseo nocturno pues en toda su estancia no lo había hecho, pero tenía miedo de perderse ya que no conocía del todo los jardines y estos eran demasiado grandes lo que favorecería su perdida y una bronca para el príncipe de las serpientes.

Salieron en silencio y comenzaron a recorrer algunos caminos, la rubia se dejaba llevar pues quería conocer algún sitio nuevo, Draco la iba poco a poco explicando cada ricon del jardín y para que se construyó, a la luz de la Luna eran todavía más hermosos que por la mañana, al cabo de un rato la joven oyó un sonido familiar, por acto reflejo cerro los ojos y aspiro un aroma que no pensaba encontrarse.

-mar- susurro.

-¿perdón?

- huele a mar

-Claro que huele a mar, estamos pegado a ella, ¿se ve muy bien desde tu ventana?

-¿enserio?

-porque mentiría en una cosa tan absurda, creí que te explique que la mansión de la noche fue construida explícitamente para las vacaciones de la familia Malfoy, y que serían unas vacaciones si no se estuviera cerca del mar.

-bueno no todo el mundo pasa las vacaciones cerca del mar, pero supongo que en tu mundo.

-¿en mi mundo?

-no lo tomes a mal Draco, tu siempre has pertenecido a la alta sociedad, has tenido dinero para todo lo que pudieras imaginar, ese es tu mundo.

- el tuyo también lo es.

- lo es si pero no lo era, yo…. No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, sé que lo tengo que hacer y fingir que lo he hecho siempre pero…. A veces se me olvida

- intenta no hacerlo, ven vamos a acercarnos un poco más.

Luna sonrió ante la proposición del joven, y le siguió más contenta que antes, al llegar se enamoró del lugar, para llegar a él tenían que bajar una pequeña escalinata escondida entre dos grandes árboles , parecía echa por las mismas raíces, y al llegar a la arena se encontró con una hermosa cala, estaba en clama pero aun así había pequeñas olas juguetonas que rompían al poco de llegar a la orilla , no lo dudó un instante en poco segundos se encontraba descalza, sujetando los zapatos en una mano y corriendo hacia la orilla riendo como una niña, cuando por fin metió sus pies en el agua, rio todavía más fuerte y giro sobre sí misma , pero cuando fue a dar la segunda vuelta se encontró con la cara de enfado de su compañero, que había corrido detrás de ella y se encontraba recuperado la respiración.

-creo que dejamos las cosas clara, punto uno las señoritas no salen corriendo, riendo como niñas y menos descalzas, segundo me debes un par nuevo de zapatos con piel de tarasca y tercero- cogió aire- ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr así?

-no soy una señorita, fingiré serlo pero nunca lo seré, podías haberte descalzado antes de entrar yo lo he hecho y tercero- hizo una pausa imitándole- tú la llevas.

Y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la arena seca en donde deposito sus zapatos y volteo la cabeza para ver en donde se encontraba el rubio, este salía despacio como si tuviera pies de plomo llego donde estaba luna esperándole, se sentó y comenzó a descalzarse, lo que provoco de nuevo la risa en la ravenclaw, y en el momento en que se incorporó , esta no espero un segundo y volvió a echar a correr con el joven siguiéndola, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el agua, en donde el debido a sus largas piernas tomo ventaja y estaba cerca de alcanzarla, por lo que la rubia decidió enfrentarlo se paró giro hacia donde él estaba se inclinó sobre el agua y con sus dos manos le salpico, haciendo que este tuviera que taparse la cara con las manos, lo que la dio tiempo para volver a correr. Al cabo de un rato de este infantil juego Draco se la pudo devolver cuando estaba cerca de ella, por lo que cuando ya se encontraban fatigados y cansados de tanto correr, también se encontraban totalmente empapados, se sentaron sobre la arena seca en donde tenían sus cosas para recobrar el aire y ahí se mantuvieron un rato observando las estrellas, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos pero los dos con sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro.

Al príncipe de las serpientes le golpeo la fuerte realidad de nuevo, pero que estaban haciendo ¡! Ya había pasado la media noche y se encontraba totalmente mojados en la playa, ella podía coger un resfriado, si esto ocurría, no podía imaginarse lo que le pasaría por no haberla cuidado lo suficientemente bien, ¿Cómo podía haber caído en la estupidez de juego que había empezado la chica? Con razón la llamaban lunática.

-Luna cálzate podrás coger un resfriado, estas totalmente calada, es hora de regresar.

-un ratito más por favor- suplico.

-no, vamos es demasiado tarde debes descansar.

- está bien- realizo una mueca de ofuscamiento (en broma)- pareces un viejo amargado.- le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la escalinata.

-¿yo porque?- pregunto ofendido

- "cogerás un resfriado" "estas calada" "es tarde" también me vas a hacer tomar una medicina para evitar que mañana este constipada?

- en verdad pensaba en un vaso de leche para que entraras en calor , pero la medicina es mejor idea, además seré un viejo pero tú eres como una niña salvaje, dentro de poco te veré colgada de la rama de algún árbol durmiendo.

- eso no lo dudes Draco, es un lugar mi cómodo para descansar

Siguieron bromeando el resto del camino hasta llegar a la mansión, subieron hacia los respectivos cuartos y cuando la joven se disponía a entrar en el suyo, en la interrumpió.

-date una ducha de agua calentita antes de acostarte, mandare a un elfo que te lleve un vaso de leche.

- ni se te ocurra.

**espero que os halla gustado, quiero deciros a todos los que leis que enmi otro fic "novia por contrato" estoy un poc a falta de ideas por favor si teneis alguna decirmelo necesito una lluvia de ideas urgente me he quedado atascada total :S y me gustaria terminarle. gracias a todo por leer :D**


End file.
